Wake up!
Wake Up! é a décima sétima abertura de One Piece. Começou a ser exibida no episódio 629, a primeira do arco de Dressrosa. Nela temos Luffy lutando contra o almirante de frota Akainu, Zoro lutando contra o almirante Fujitora e Sanji lutando contra o almirante Kizaru.Também aparecem partes de alguns eventos que acontecerão nessa saga. Esta abertura também comemora o 15° aniversário de One piece Letra thumb|right|412x412pxIkuze shining! Running! forever Mae e tsukisusumu no sa Kawaru koto no nai kizuna wa kitto “Yume no hate” terashidasu Wake up! Wake up! wake up! wake up heart beat! We are the one! Go ahead! Jiyuu dakega rashinban sa (we are best friends) Oretachi no ruuto kore kara mo Oretachi de kiri hirakuze Zenryoku shissou no hibi wa (go east, go west) Tsugitsugi mitsukaru yaritai koto Subete kuria shite Asaga machi kire nakute uzuki dasu (I can’t wait) Sore nara isso taiyou sora e to Hikizuri dashite going go! Sousa shining! Funning! forever Yume no kakera hitotsu ni kasane awase Gu tto kitara sore ga treasure sa Ikuze shining! Funning! forever Mae e tsukisusumu no sa Kawaru koto no nai kizuna wa kitto “Yume no hate” terashidasu Wake up! Wake up! wake up! wake up heart beat! We are the one! Go ahead! ‘Zehahahaha yami ni no magero mugiwara!’ ‘Ore wa makene, one piece wo te ni irete, kaizoku ou ni ore wa naruuuuu!!!’ Nori koeru tabi zawameku kanousei (I can’t stay) Asu mo asatte mo atsuku hageshii Wakuwaku no rensa daze! Sousa shining! Funning! forever Koukishin ni makasete omoi no mama Mezasu basho e sore ga adventure Ikuze shining! Funning! forever Kokoro no chizu hirogete Chikara wo himeta kizuna wa kitto “Yume no hate” tsukami toru Never! Never! never! never stop it! We are the one! Go ahead! Tradução: Wake Up (Acorde) Vamos brilhando, correndo para sempre! Temos que seguir em frente! Laços que nunca mudam vão certamente iluminar "O final distante dos nossos sonhos" Acorde! Acorde! Acorde! Acorde! Batida do coração Nos somos unicos! Vamos em frente!! Liberdade é a nossa única bússola! (Somos melhores amigos) Somos nós que iremos limpar o nosso próprio caminho a partir de agora Nos dias em que corrermos com tudo que tivermos (Vá para leste, vá para o oeste) Vamos encontrá-las uma por uma, Alcançaremos todas as coisas que quisermos fazer. Não posso esperar pela manhã, estou louco para ir (Não posso esperar) Se isso é assim, então avante: para o Sol! Para o céu! Mexa-se e vamos, vamos, vamos! É isso mesmo! Brilhando! Correndo! Para sempre! Combine os pedaços do seu sonho em um só Se der certo, então esse é o seu tesouro Vamos brilhando! Correndo! Para sempre! Temos que seguir em frente! Laços que nunca mudam vão certamente iluminar "o final distante dos nossos sonhos". Acorde! Acorde! Acorde! Acorde, batida do coração! Nós somos os únicos! Vamos em frente! "Eu vou engolir você na escuridão, Mugiwara!" Você não vai me vencer! Eu sou aquele que vai encontrar o One Piece e se tornar o Rei dos Piratas! Cada desafio que superarmos trará a possibilidade de emoções Amanhã e os dias seguintes irão formar uma poderosa e apaixonada corrente de emoção! É isso mesmo! Brilhando! Correndo! Para sempre! Deixe para a sua curiosidade, siga suas emoções Para o lugar que você procura, essa é a aventura! Vamos brilhando! Correndo! Para sempre! Abra bem aberto o mapa do seu coração e o poder dos seus laços vão com certeza dominar os "limites dos nossos sonhos" Nunca! Nunca! Nunca! Nunca pare! Nós somos os únicos! Vá em frente! en:Wake up! ru:Wake up! Categoria:Openings